Vold Heart
The infamous Vold Heart is a Mobile Fortress space station and serves as both a primary base of the Chimera corporation. It is used as the main military asset, major factory and a research command center of the Chimera corporation and the true headquarters of the group. The fortress carries a super weapon which is able to fire a mini-black hole which sucks up the trapped matter before exploding at once. It remained undetected for long periods of time due to the cloaking field around it, in order for ships to gain entry they must transmit two security codes so that the fortress uncloaks. The large fortress also carries a dockyard which can both repair and build new ships using unmanned drones to fly around the area grabbing scrap or other things breaking down the matter for supplies which is melted down and reformed into alloy to repair ships. As well as a weapon defense system and fleet of mobile suits able to repel any large force trying to lay siege to the base. Technology & Combat Characteristics The dreaded Vold Heart is one of the most powerful space fortresses, within all of the Zero Era using a mix of both black market technology and high-grade weaponry. It is defended by hundreds of Turrets all along the massive fortress. The Vold-Heart also carries a Gravitation Matrix Generator Cannon, which was first tested on a colony which was hostile towards Chimera for the longest time, what happen was a large cover up as the colony was torn to pieces but an asteroid or some kind of space rock instead. All of the space fortresses is a multiple turrets and mobile suits including an on-sight factory for both mobile suits and warships. Along the upper levels is a factory based equipment area which carries prototype weapon systems and biological-based experiment using living test subjects and Lastly, the fortress is protected by a large personal army of Chimera warships and mobile suits around the base. The massive cloaked space center is a pitch-black steel metallic fortress with red outlines along the machines to give it an ominous glow to it. Located near Saturn, the large factory takes advance of the ring's gravity belt of asteroids to damage unexpected enemies so they have only a single entry path without taking damage from asteroids. The factory itself carries multiple levels of workers and soldiers to work and live along the base, as well as the spire itself, carries a large shield system that protects the Gravitation Matrix Generator Cannon while it can tear apart fleets. The lower areas of the large fortress has a massive dock and construction area which workers build ships or mobile suits depending on set goals using Drones to fly around using supplies from asteroids as metal to melt and reshape into steel for mobile suit armor or weapons for Chimera and it's employers to use in self-defense or using them to wage the war. Each of the spires around the floating fortress carries a hidden weapons of Duel-Barrel Beam Cannon turrets which are hidden in the stones for a hidden attack from behind to catch an enemy off guard. Equipment Features Armaments *'Gravitation Matrix Generator Cannon' :One of the most powerful weapons in the Zero Era. The weapon fires a single fast-moving ball of energy that turns into a miniature black hole on impact, pulling anything nearby into the event horizon. Eventually, the black hole destabilizes and collapses in on itself, creating a Shock-wave and releasing the trapped matter in a large explosion. :Despite the immense firepower of the cannon it suffers from a long recharge period though it is ideal for destroying tightly packed groups of enemies or larger slow moving targets. This weapon is powered by a Deutrium-Trinium Fusion plant with a dark matter generator to make the power needed to be able to fire such a high-caliber super weapon. *'Anti-Moblie Weapon Gatling Turret' :The station is outfitted with over 50 Anti-mobile weapon silos which carry double-beam Gatling guns which fire a large spray of beams outwards towards incoming large groups of enemy units from a distance using great numbers to overwhelm and destroy the enemy. *'Anti-Mobile Suit Missiles Silos' :The station also carries an anti-mobile suit silo system which fires missiles out of the base uses the Kryptonite class RM-370 missiles, which carries a very high-explosive payload which has enough blasting power to destroy a small squad of Zaku Warrior series units in a single blast. *'Dual Beam Cannon Turrets' :Attached along the floating spires along the main building of Void Heart they come out of the rocks and supply mobile suits with a large bombard of powerful beam blasts though not as strong as normal beam batteries they can fire a much great amount of them at once able to tear apart large groups at once. Special Equipment and Features Layout History Trivia Category:Chimera Category:Mobile Base